stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
2384
Events *'In the Hidden Frontier timeline:' **The Archein attempt an invasion of the Beta Quadrant through artificial wormholes from the Andromeda Galaxy. A joint Klingon–Federation operation to destroy the warpgate at its source succeeds but leaves the stranded in Andromeda. (Star Trek: Odyssey) **Corey Aster and senior officers of the conspire to acquire the materials to create an Omega molecule in order to build a slipstream drive they can use to rescue the Odyssey. They become fugitives from Starfleet as a consequence. The task force pursuing them is infiltrated by Section 31 officers aiming to steal the Omega technology for themselves. An Omega detonation near Risa leaves the resort stranded in a volume of space impassable by warp drive. (Star Trek: The Helena Chronicles) **In anticipation of the Archein resuming their invasion, the Romulan Star Empire reluctantly allows Federation and Klingon fleets in to Romulan territory to help bolster their defences. (Orphans of War, Star Trek: Operation Beta Shield, Star Trek: Federation One) ;January * In an alternate timeline, Section 31 becomes officially recognized by Starfleet and the Federation. This begins a process in which Section 31 would eventually take over the Federation Council and Starfleet Command. ''( : "Secret Shuttles, Part IV") ;February * The departs Romulus. |The Departure}} ;March * Operation Telenoes is launched to defeat Mirak insurgents. Bishop Numida is defeated, and his successor Neleras is installed on Apailana V. |Distress Call|Bouteina episode}} ;April * Commodore Kenneth Basal expects trouble with reports coming in of Hirogen Hunter ships amassing outside the system. The is sent to investigate, and are fired upon for trespassing in Hirogen space. Outnumbered, and outgunned, the ''Expedition surrenders on terms that they are allowed to prove that the Federation is not invading Hirogen space. After providing them access, and showing them the colony and space station, the Hirogen reluctantly retreat, but promise that this intrusion will be paid for. (Star Trek Crusader) * The planet Tahn-Los joins the Federation. Ambassador at Large Jessica Kingsley is appointed to the post of Chief of Mission at the request of the Tahn-Lana leadership. (Star Trek: Diplomatic Relations) ;August *Praetor Tal'aura is assassinated. |Manhunt}} ;November * The second build of Unity One Starbase is completed at its old location in the Gateway system. Young and controversial Captains Puto and Lewis are assigned to command the station with their crew, including Tina Nuttol and Puto's son Prax. ( ) * The Rakelli stage an attack on Unity Starbase. ( ) * Anise Shelaas survives an attempted rape in Starfleet Academy. (Star Trek: Generation Fleet) Births Deaths * Leeroy Jenkins dies in a suicide attack on a Mirak battleship. |Distress Call|Bouteina episode}} * Leonard McCoy dies from a viral lung infection at Spock's home in ShiKahr on Vulcan. ( : Until the End of Time) Assignments and promotions *Captain Nathan Cross is assigned as commanding officer to the . (Star Trek: Banshee Squadron) *Candela Greene is promoted to the rank of Commander and made second officer on the . (Star Trek Crusader) *Ensign Darlene Hudson is assigned assistant chief medical officer on the , and promoted to Lieutenant junior grade. (Star Trek: Generation Fleet) *Ensign Jezra is assigned as a tactical officer on the . (Star Trek: Generation Fleet) *Victoria Love is posted with the Starfleet Marine Corps 3rd Division on Mars at the rank of Second lieutenant. (Star Trek Crusader) *Brian Mallory joins the crew of the as ship's pilot. ( ) * La' Mijanou is promoted to HoD after being given the command of the . ( )